The Spartan Elite
by LaughingMack
Summary: For those of you who are familiar with my stories... You asked for it. Now you have it. WARNING! Rated M for reasons... Spartan/Elite Hybrid Jaune x Harem


Okay guys, you asked for it. Here is my LSD, Cocaine, and Acid induced rendition of a RWBY x Halo Crossover. YAY! Please, do not expect a masterpiece with this one, I'll do my best, but I wouldn't expect anything great out of this one... Please don't hate me... (I mean, it's okay if you do... My stories aren't for everyone...)

TO THE FUCK MOTHERING STORY!

A young blonde, 16 year old male woke up in his bed one morning with a yawn. This young man is John Arc. A single thought ran through his mind as he stretched. 'Breakfast.' Hopping out of his bed, the young man rushed out of his bedroom and down the stairs towards the kitchen. There he was greeted with, to anybody else, a strange sight.

At the table, sipping on some coffee, was a Sangheili Elite in a white button up shirt and slacks. And not just any Sangheili Elite. But one of, if not the most famous and deadly Elite alive. Known to many simply as 'The Arbiter'. Some close friends and family knew him as Thel 'Vadam. John simply knew him by one other name.

"Father," The young man greeted the Elite. Thel, looked over towards the young, human looking, man and nodded. "Son." He responded. John sat down as a beatiful blonde human female set a plate of waffles down before him. "Morning John." She said sweetly. "Good morning, Mom."He answered in kind.

Melanie Arc, John's mother, was a human female. Of the Spartan 4 variety. As a result, John was a rather spectacular individual in terms of physical ability. Strength wise, the boy was naturally twice as strong as a brute and twice as fast as an airborne drone. With all his training that he had been subjugating himself to since the age of 5, he was now ridiculously stronger and faster than nearly every other Spartan or Elite out there.

To a pair of Hunters, the Spartan Elite would be to them, what they were to a single grunt. And now, the boy could run just as fast as a Ghost on overdirve. Visually, John was nearly indistinguishable from a regular human, except for one tiny detail. His eyes. Which were surprisingly the most popular feature about him with the human female population that he encountered. Slitted like an Elite's but vibrant blue.

"John," Melanie began, grabbing her son's attention. John swallowed. "Yes, Mom?" He asked. "Dr. Mack was asking for you earlier, I believe he might want to have one more check up on you before your mission." He may not have shown it, but his mind sharpened at the realization of this. Today would be the first actual mission John would be going on. Apparantly the UNSC and Sangheili Alliance found a whole new planet completely untouched by the Forerunners. Intel on the planet was limited as the Alliance did not wish to cause any chaos for the inhabitants. Speaking of which, the planets inhabitants, were of two races. Humans, oddly enough, and a strange human/animal hybrid race known as the Faunus, from what the intel could gather.

However, the planet was crawling with these beasts known as 'Grimm'. Monsters that would disintegrate upon death. John's task would be to infiltrate one of the 'Academies' dedicated to combatting the monstrosities that plagued the world. From there, John would assess the natives and give regular updates and reports. When the time was right, John would introduce the whole of Remnant to the UNSC - Sangheili Alliance and act as the diplomat.

Finishing his meal, John excused himself from the table. "I'll be back in a little bit." He waved goodby as he left. Once he was out the door, Melanie looked to her alien husband with a smirk. Thel saw this look. "I've seen that look before... I believe I know where this is going..." And followed the woman to wherever she was leading him.

[ON THE WAY TO MACK'S CLINIC/LAB]

John ran in full sprint towards Dr. Mack's place. A strange man really. He may look like a normal man with shaggy dark brown hair and bright green eyes. But he had a bit of a limp in his left leg. As such, he carried a black staff of some unknown material with strange carvings. According to him, it was just his lucky walking stick that also acted as a crutch. This was odd in and of itself as due to his profession and intelligence, Mack could have easily replaced his bad leg with a fully functioning synthetic one.

Or, he could always treat his leg. But he never did. Speaking of things Mack had never done, as far as John, or anyone else for that matter, knew, was age. It was still mind boggling at how impossibly old he could be if what some sangheili and other more 'mystical' humans said and believed about the seemingly young doctor/inventor. As far as John was concerned, Mack may as well be a Forerunner AI that simply looked human and had one of its parts on the fritz.

None of that really mattered, to John at least, because of Mack's kind and caring character (and his love for messing with anyone and everyone) easily made him the closest thing John ever had to a real older brother. Now John was reaching his destination, outside was Mack, with his staff, speaking to another man. Tall, with dark red hair in a buzz cut. It was John's namesake. John-117. The Master Chief. Or, as John called him, Uncle.

The two older men turned towards the newcomer. Mack was the first to speak up. "Oh, there you are! We were just talking about you! Come on over!" John did as he asked. "Hey, Mack. Uncle." The older Spartan looked at his friend's son. "Hey, kiddo. Mack here was explaining to me the nature of your mission and the new gear he developed for you." The young hybrid looked to the only non-Spartan standing here. "Really? Cool, I was starting to think that I was outgroing that Mark IV suit you guys got me. It's starting to feel kind of... Sluggish." Mack nodded. "Well, you are still growing and getting stronger and faster, it's no surprise that the suit wouldn't be able to keep up with you. Come on, I have more than just a new set of Power Armor for you. Cortana should be inside." Aunt Cortana's here too? Mack entered the building followed by John's "Uncle", then John, buzzing with excitement.

John was greeted with the sight of a life size blue holographic woman inspecting some black armor with a yellow crescent symbol on display. "Hey, Aunt Cortana." John greeted his "aunt" with a smile. Her face lit up. "Oh, hey John! Sorry I didn't notice you! I was admiring Mack's handiwork. I've gotta say, it's pretty impressive!" John shrugged. "No harm done, but don't keep talking like that, otherwise you might make Uncle jealous..." He teased. Cortana's eyes drifted over to her 'partner' who was standing next to the scientist. Mack had a simply grin proudly displayed while the Chief simply appeared to be amused.

"Come on, we all know that Chief is the only one for me." The AI said as she walked up to her organic man. "Besides, she's not really my type..." Mack said in addition to Cortana's statement. "Wait, you have a type?" Both Johns asked at once. Mack nodded.

"Anyways, enough banter. John, and not Chief, let me help you into your new armor..." The boy nodded and followed his big brother figure's directions. "This is a unique version of the Mark V Mjolnir Armor. I call her, Nike, after the Greek Goddess of Victory. She's an all-inclusive Power Armor that has all the mods that other armors can have. Except she can store and use more than one at a time." Before Mack could continue, he was interrupted by the young Spartan in the Armor. "Sorry, but, you keep saying 'she'. Why?"

Mack made a 'go-ahead' gesture towards John when a young and friendly female voice spoke up. "That would be because of me, Nike. Your new personal AI. Mack made me to help keep the Armor's function's running smoothly and to be your little helper. I look forward to working with you, cutie!" Mack beamed with pride. "Well, go on John, say hi and introduce yourself!"

Awkwardly, John did so. "Hey, I'm John Arc. Nice to meet you, Nike." Then, a cute, sunny yellow, holographic girl with messy hair and a decent bust appeared, and bowed in a joking manner. "See was that too hard?" She asked. "Don't worry big guy, I'll take good care of you! I'll follow you everywhere you go, and keep you company for the rest of your life!" She announced, causing John to raise a finger to question her by what she meant. But before she could, Cortana spoke up with a mischivious smile.

"I now pronounce you, man and wife!"

"Wait what!?"

TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY CHIBI JOHN ARC FAINTING IN HIS NEW BLACK POWER ARMOR

After waking John back up, Mack and Cortana apologized to the blonde for the joke. "But in all seriousness, you are stuck with Nike for the rest of your life. Please take care of her. She's taken a real liking to you already." Mack informed the boy. John looked at his best friend in surprise. "Wh-why?" Mack shrugged. "All this gear for you is new stuff. And will probably be the only of its kind. I've been designing this gear for years before you were born with you in mind. All of this is tailored just for you. When you first put the Nike Armor on, Nike took a scan over on your systems and was introduced to your body through electrical impulses leading to your faint. She's literally a part of you now. Through this link, you can now remote control the armor without even being in it through your mind."

That's amazing! "Wow, but, does that mean Nike can... You know... Read my mind?" John asked. Mack smiled, chuckled, and shook his head. "No, she can read your impulses at the same speed your brain thinks and sends messages throughout the body to give commands. Aside from as a person, because she does have feelings, think of her as an extension to your nervous system that connects you more effectively to the armor. You will know exactly where it is, what it's doing, and most importantly, what condition it's in. Your thoughts are your own unless you want to share them with her." Mack explained. "He's right! You don't have to worry about me reading your mind or hijacking your body against your will. But I can speak to you directly in your head, like right now, and override your control if an emergency arises where you are in danger. So all in all... You're the boss!"

John thought this over a minute before standing up. "Okay, I'm ready to see what else you've got for me..."

AAAAANNNNDDDDD CHAPTER!

Here ya go peeps. The first chapter of "The Spartan Elite".

Before I move on to working on the first chapter of the new Destiny x RWBY story, here's a little info about this particular Halo Universe.

HALO 4 NEVER HAPPENED! PERIOD! OR ANY OTHER HALO'S AFTER THAT!

After Halo 3, the Humans and the Sangheili formed a full alliance with one another. Sharing resources, planets, and whatnot. Things were tough at first, but then John Arc was born out of the union between a Spartan 4 named Melanie Arc and the Arbiter who had fallen in love on a dangerous mission to hunt down a number of fragmented Covenant Leaders. They had a human wedding, and after numerous attempts, they finally had a Goddamned baby. John Arc. Named after the Arbiter's supposedly fallen former rival turned comrade/friend. Thanks to a certain friend they had made on their adventures. Motherfucking Mack. The Magical Scientist From Nowhere. As some called him.

After that, the Chief was found as well as Cortana. Mack cured rampancy somehow that nobody is entirely sure how and he won't say. Eventually, the Chief retired, and started training the new Spartan 4's. He also had a hand in training John Arc with the help of the Arbiter.

John Arc is seen as a symbol of the new unity between the Humans and the Sangheili.

Now that's enough for now. Goodbye, I'mma go work on the Destiny Story now...

BYE! 


End file.
